


Mutual Pinings

by fieryhuntress



Category: An Accident of Stars
Genre: A fic for a novel that made my days reading it, Cute pining, F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhuntress/pseuds/fieryhuntress
Summary: Saffron misses Yena. Yena misses Safi. Here is what reminds them of each other.





	Mutual Pinings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sysrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysrae/gifts).



Every time she looked at her left hand, past the bad memories, she saw her. Imagined Yena there with her, craddling her damaged hand in her perfect one, kissing away all of her worries.

Every time she saw her short hair (growing longer every day) and the three claw scars beside her eye, she always remembered Zech first. But, after Zech, it was the kisses that had happened after, the feeling of love that she had felt under the huge sky with Yena.

Every time she woke in a cold sweat, having been taken back to the Envas Road in her dreams, she thought about Yena. About her being the best part of her trip to Kena, and the only thing that she looked forward to going back to, or at least the thing she looked forward to the most.

Every time she thought about when she had come back, she wished that she hadn't left. That she was with Yena now, but she knew she had to come home, to give her family closure.

She waited, desperately, for Gwen or Luy/Louis to show up in person or in dreams, and let her know that it was time for her to come back. But, as the weeks passed without any contact, she despaired at the wait impatiently.

Until...

 

Every time she sees Gwen, she misses Safi. She wonders when she'll see her again, and wishes again that she hadn't left. But she knew why Safi had left.

Every time she sees blonde hair and pale skin from a distance, part of her nearly hopes it is her love. But each time, it's not her Safi, and she feels worry and longing fall a bit harder on her.

She misses Safi often, if not usually, but her world doesn't lend itself to a lot of introspection. But her heart thought of Safi often, making her sad and see Safi in her dreams.

She wonders about Earth, about seeing the world that made her first love, even going so far as to have Matu use the zuymet between her and Gwen, so that she can learn English. Just in case she ends up on Earth.

Until...

 

The reunion is joyous, happening during a peaceful time in Kena and Veksh, as well as a time when Saffron can disappear for a period of time (a convenient lie about an out of country school she gets into). Trishka makes the portal, and the first thing Safi sees when she steps through it is Yena, who pulls her shorter love into a crushing hug which is returned with passion. They kiss as they hold each other, happy to be reunited. Trishka affectionately calls Safi a vixen, and Safi blushes crimson.

That night was spent shared by Safi and Yena, blissful and without worry for once. Everyone was glad of their reunion, as Yena had been pining and so had Saffron. All they did, Safi and her Yena, was cuddle and talk and catch up, and kiss. They fell asleep in each other's arms and woke up as blissful as they can gone to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with "An Accident of Stars" and felt that I had to write a fanfic about my favorite couple and my favorite character.  
> I hope sysrae likes what I had done with the characters.


End file.
